Silicon interposers have been used to in packaged integrated circuits (ICs). The silicon interposer acts as a miniaturized printed circuit board (PCB) that can be used to implement wireless devices for 3D (or 2.5D) integrated circuits or system on package (SoP) platforms. Through-silicon vias (TSVs) provide routing paths through the silicon interposer between dies mounted on opposite sides of the silicon interposer. However, silicon is an expensive interposer with relatively low resistivity (or large electrical conductivity). The silicon interposer can therefore suffer from substrate loss and interference from neighboring signal traces.